


I could take the high road but I know that I'm going low

by Bbloodurie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbloodurie/pseuds/Bbloodurie
Summary: "Et puis un jour. Oh, un si beau jour...Je t'ai vu. À mon bras."





	I could take the high road but I know that I'm going low

_"Pourquoi attendre plusieurs siècles ? Je ne sais pas._

_Enfin..._

_Si, bien sûr que je le sais; parce que je n'avais pas prévu de revenir te voir et de te kidnapper une seconde fois de la vie que tu avais construite sans moi. Non, non, je ne voulais pas faire cela. Je m'étais fait justice: tu étais avec ta famille au bras de l'autre avec ses stupides Converse, et même si tu n'étais pas à ta place dans cet univers, je savais que tu ne pouvais être que heureuse auprès des tiens..._

_Alors non. Même lorsque Gallifrey fut sauvée et que pour la première fois depuis des siècles, la possibilité de te retrouver était finalement réelle, je ne pouvais pas t'enlever à tout cela. Parce que nous deux ça ne pouvait pas être pour toujours. Peu importe à quel point nous voulions nous persuader du contraire._

_Et puis un jour. Oh, un si beau jour..." Elle ria._

_"Je t'ai vu. À mon bras._

_Comment pouvais-je faire autrement que de courir à ton secours ?"_

 

_~~~_

Elle n'avait pas changé.

Littéralement, elle n'avait pas changé. Pas une seule ride, pas un seul cheveux blanc, rien qui pouvait montrer un signe de vieillesse chez elle. Et pourtant, il aurait dû y en avoir.

Tant d'années écoulées ! Ce n'était pas son temps. Ce n'était définitivement pas son univers. Que faisait-elle là ? Comment pouvait-elle être là ? Ici, sur sa planète Terre; la Terre de son univers à lui. En 2020, lui semblait-il, là où il ne l'avait jamais emmenée. Et pas une année de plus trahie sur son visage.

Une partie rationnelle en lui répétait qu'il ne se souvenait simplement pas être venu avec elle à cette date. Après tout, les pertes de mémoires semblaient fréquentes dans ce corps.

Sa seconde partie rationnelle répétait qu'elle tentait simplement de retrouver son dixième lui, pour le prévenir que tous les univers étaient en danger, que les étoiles disparaissaient. Une simple erreur lui faisant atterrir en 2020, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à la bonne époque et de repartir. Leur passé. Oui, leur passé, avant qu'elle ne le quitte pour sa copie, sur cette plage. Ou plutôt, avant qu'il ne la laisse là bas.

Mais le Docteur ne pouvait pas toujours avoir les pieds sur terre. Et des fois, quelques rares, mais non-négligeables, fois, le Docteur laissait son esprit rationnel de côté.

Et si...?

Alors il s'approcha, tout en restant à plusieurs mètres d'elle, et chercha une tête familière. Cheveux gris, regard colérique, habillé tout de noir. Des lunettes de soleil peut être ? Mais non, futur lui n'était nulle part aux alentours.

Pris d'un élan de bravoure, il s'approcha encore.

Elle était seule, regardait les gens passer en discutant au téléphone. 

"...partie en courant. Une histoire de chat, je n'ai pas tout compris. " Il n'osa pas penser trop longtemps à quel point sa voix lui avait manqué. Oh ! Ce qu'il donnerait pour pouvoir l'entendre rire une nouvelle fois ! Attraper sa main et courir. La destination n'était pas importante. Elle ne l'avait jamais été pour eux. "Arrête de rire ! Vous êtes où, d'ailleurs ? On était censé aller manger tous ensemble, et voilà que je me retrouve seule devant le restaurant."

Elle tournait en rond devant l'entrée de la pizzeria, impatiente, alors qu'elle finissait sa conversation. Le Docteur n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, trop empli d'émotions qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. La situation le dépassait totalement.

Il tapa sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui dire avant d'apercevoir un couple à l'intérieur qui tentait de sortir sans la pousser.

"Les serveurs risquent de venir vous embêter si vous continuez à gêner l'entrée du restaurant."

"Oh ! Excusez-moi !" Dit-elle aux deux personnes, sourire gêné sur le visage, avant de se décaler. Elle s'adressa de nouveau à la personne au téléphone. "Ecoutes, envoie moi un message quand vous partez, je vais tenter de retrouver l'autre pendant ce temps." En prononçant la fin de sa phrase, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Elle raccrocha, et tourna enfin son attention vers lui.

"Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je pouvais encore continuer pendant de longues minutes à tourner en rond comme ça !"

"Ah, surtout si les gens que vous attendez pour manger ne sont même pas encore partis de chez eux !" Elle lui lança un regard du coin de l'oeil, accusateur.

"Oi ! C'est très mal poli d'écouter les conversations des gens."

"Je ne vous aurais pas entendu si vous ne parliez pas aussi fort !" Se défendit-il automatiquement, avant de secouer la tête. Des siècles qu'il n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec elle, et voilà la première conversation qu'ils partageaient après tant de temps. Ne souhaitant pas la contrarier davantage, il continua. "Il se trouve que j'ai également quelques minutes à perdre, peut être pourrais-je attendre avec vous ?"

Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

"Je m'apprêtai à partir à la recherche d'une tête blonde parmi tous ces gens." Dit-elle, et qu'est-ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il pourrait marcher à ses côtés pour le restant de ses vies, courir avec sa main dans la sienne.

Il se contenta de répondre: 

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'une grande aide, mais je peux vous tenir compagnie. Par où est parti cette personne ?"

Rose fit un signe de la main vers l'autre côté de la rue, et ils commencèrent à marcher.

"Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir, je sais me battre." Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres en disant cela, mais il pouvait sentir qu'elle était sérieuse.

"Je n'en doute pas." Et c'était vrai, bien sur que sa Rose pouvait se défendre contre un vieil homme, quand elle avait fait face à tant de choses dans sa vie.

Soudain, le Docteur réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il pouvait penser qu'elle faisait semblant de ne pas le connaitre, comme il le faisait lui-même à cet instant, mais quelque chose l'aurait forcément trahie. Un sourire de trop, un regard complice, n'importe quel autre détail montrant qu'elle jouait simplement avec lui.

Mais rien. Elle n'avait définitivement jamais vu ce visage. Il ne l'avait bel et bien jamais emmenée lui même ici.

Son rationnel refit surface. Aucunes de ses théories ne tenaient la route.

Comment pouvait-elle être là ?

"Vous avez l'air... perdu ?" Dit-elle finalement, quand il fut silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il fronçait les sourcils, plus qu'à son habitude c'était vrai.

"C'est parce que je le suis. Confus." Il regardait ailleurs, refusait de poser ses yeux sur elle tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il ne la perdrait pas une nouvelle fois.

Elle semblait inquiète pour lui, il pouvait le sentir. Si humaine, sa Rose. Il força un timide sourire, avant de s'arrêter.

"Non, non c'était une mauvaise idée. Je..."

Il la regarda enfin. Elle n'avait pas changée, se dit-il encore. Pas un seul trait différent, aussi jeune que dans ses souvenirs. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Comment la situation pouvait autant lui échapper ? Son incompréhension lui brouillait les esprits, il commença à ressentir un mal de tête.

Une voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Non, c'était d'ailleurs une voix féminine qui avait parlé, lui semblait-il. Les lèvres de Rose n'avaient pas bougées non plus. 

"Rose !" Appela une seconde fois la voix. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux, et une femme arriva vers eux, un chat sur l'épaule.

Elle était blonde, souriait de toutes ses dents, et courrait sur le trottoir d'en face. Son manteau gris virevoltait sous ses mouvements, et laissait apparaitre un tee-shirt bleu sous des bretelles jaunes.

En arrivant à eux, elle mit un bras autour de la taille de Rose, et, sans un regard vers le Docteur, continua :

"Je l'ai enfin trouvé !"

"D'où sors-tu ce chat ?" Demanda Rose en caressant la tête du petit animal.

"Je ne sais pas, il est sorti du TARDIS quand j'ai ouvert la porte après l'atterrissage, et je l'ai vu passer quand on attendait Mickey et Martha."

Le Docteur ne s'était jamais senti si stupide.

"Le..." Commença t-il, mais fut complètement ignoré.

"Attends, tu es en train de me dire que ce chat était dedans ? Mais on est resté deux jours sans atterrir, il doit mourrir de faim !"

L'inconnue tourna la tête vers lui. L'inconnue n'était pas étrangère au Docteur.

"Bonjour !"

Rose sembla se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, et s'exclama:

"Ce monsieur me tenait compagnie avant de devenir tout triste et confus !" Elle attrapa le chat, qui ne devait en fait pas avoir beaucoup plus que trois ou quatre mois, et le tourna vers lui. "Faire des caresses à un chaton vous remonterez t-il le moral ?" Son sourire était si merveilleux.

"Il est surement attendu quelque part." Déclara la tête blonde. C'est elle qui se pencha, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Rose, pas lui. C'est elle qui attrapa sa main et qui l'emporta avec elle vers le restaurant, pas lui.

"Bonne journée !" S'exclama Rose par dessus son épaule, tandis que l'autre lui, le Docteur le plus heureux des deux, se tourna complètement une dernière fois vers lui et dit:

"N'as-tu pas quelqu'un à secourir ?"

 

~~~

Mais le devoir l'appelait.

Il ne pu sauver son amie. Et peut être que pour cela, il ne méritait pas le bonheur.

Et avant même de voir les flammes, il se dit que peut être, il ne s'agissait pas que de son bonheur à lui.

Dans la lumière, il réalisa où il devait se rendre.

Dans la chute, il comprit que pour une fois, l'univers était derrière lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouvais pas de titre, donc j'ai pris cette phrase de Bandito parce que je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec la situation du docteur aha
> 
> D'ailleurs, j'ai eu un petit débat intérieur sur le sujet, parce que écrire "Docteur" me semblait tellement pas naturel, mais placer des "Doctor" dans un texte français n'était pas fou non plus :')
> 
> (j'ai écris ce OS avant que la saison 11 ne commence, quand je lisais un million de fictions doctorxrose pour combler le manque de la série... pas que j'ai arrêté après la reprise)


End file.
